True Blood: Hard-Hearted Hannah
"Hard-Hearted Hannah" is the sixth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann with a script written by Brian Buckner. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 26th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode adapts material from the second book in the series, Living Dead in Dallas. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "Hard-Hearted Hannah", "Hard Hearted Hannah", "TB: Hard-Hearted Hannah", and "TB: Hard Hearted Hannah" all serve as shortcuts to this page. "True Blood: Hard Hearted Hannah" also redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc three of the True Blood: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired on FOX in the United Kingdom on April 2nd, 2010. TV Rage.com; True Blood, "Hard-Hearted Hannah"; Episode Info. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * Producer W. Mark McNair is credited as Mark McNair in this episode. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Actor William Sanderson is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Kristin Bauer van Straten is credited as Kristin Bauer in this episode. * Actress Kim McKean is credited as Kim MC Kean in this episode. * The character of Daphne Landry is identified only as Daphne in the end-title credits. * The character of Pam De Beaufort is identified only as Pam in the end-title credits. * The character of Luke McDonald is identified only as Luke in the end-title credits. * The character of Isabel Beaumont is identified only as Isabel in the end-title credits. * The character of Bonita Lou Morris is identified only as Bonita Lou in the end-title credits. * This is the fifth episode of True Blood directed by Michael Lehmann. He previously directed "Shake and Fingerpop". His next episode is "It Hurts Me Too" * This is the fourth episode of True Blood written by Brian Buckner. He writes fourteen episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Keep This Party Going". His next episode is "Bad Blood". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1924 song "Hard Hearted Hannah (The Vamp of Savannah)", which tells the tale of a woman who gets her thrills by making men suffer. This could be an allusion to Lorena Krasiki, who is Bill Compton's maker, and has known to torment at length over the years. Quotes * Eric Northman: I was beginning to think you weren't going to accept my invitation, Lorena. * Lorena Krasiki: For a vampire, you're a terrible liar. .... * Sam Merlotte: Jesus. Where were you? * Daphne Landry: In the woods. Running. And then whatever it was, it was on me. It slashed me. And then I was sick, real sick, for weeks. The doctors couldn't figure it out. What it was. They told me I was lucky to be alive and I should count my blessings. And I still do, every single day of my life. .... * Daphne Landry: The way I look at it, if you're gonna take the danger out of getting to know someone, you might as well not bother with 'em at all. You got to share this life with people. It's what we were put on this big ol' round ball to do. And people, they need to know you. You're just too damned special for 'em not to. .... * Maryann Forrester: Tara. You may not know this about me, but without a hot shower in the morning, I have no tolerance for sarcasm. .... * Luke McDonald: Well, if it's what I read about on the internet, meeting the sun is when you take a vampire and you chain him on the cross before dawn. And when the sun comes up, the congregation gets to watch from the bleachers as the vampire ignites and is sent to his fiery grave once and for all. * Jason Stackhouse: Jesus Christ! * Steve Newlin: Well, yes, him, but the sun too. Good work, boys. .... * Maxine Fortenberry: Maybe it's for the best. Lately if you're too good a waitress around here, someone's gonna come along and kill you. .... * Terry Bellefleur: What the hell, Andy? Back when we were kids playing cops and robbers in Me-maw and Pa-po's backyard, you always used to make your arrests with dignity. This ain't the kind of cop you set out to be. And by the way, everybody know that you ain't even a cop anymore. Get the hell out of here. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2009 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Michael Lehmann Category:Brian Buckner Category:Nathan Barr Category:Louise Innes Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Romeo Tirone Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Mark McNair Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Alan Ball Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Luis Patino Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Chris Bauer Category:Mehcad Brooks Category:Anna Camp Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Michelle Forbes Category:Mariana Klaveno Category:Todd Lowe Category:Michael McMillian Category:Jim Parrack Category:Carrie Preston Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Ashley Jones Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Patricia Bethune Category:John Billingsley Category:Wes Brown Category:Adam Leadbeater Category:Dale Raoul Category:Valerie Cruz Category:Greg Collins Category:Chris Gartin Category:Lenny Schmidt Category:Kim McKean Category:Camille Langfield Category:Mary Portster Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified